finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Atma (Final Fantasy XI)
Atma is a beneficial status effect, category of key item, and game mechanic in Final Fantasy XI. It is exclusive to Abyssea. Atma take the form of permanent key items that are described as crystalline masses. They are obtained by defeating certain Abyssean Notorious Monsters, causing the monster's soul to crystallize and be awarded to all players in the Alliance that defeated it, or paying an Atma Fabricant NPC Cruor to have him synthesize a synthetic atma from the memories within the players' soul. Synthetic atma available are determined by what other accomplishments the player has attained—completing other storylines, defeating certain Notorious Monsters, beating Maat with all 15 original game and Rise of the Zilart jobs, gaining a high rank in a crafting guild, etc. Once a player obtains a Lunar Abyssite permanent key item, they are eligible to pay an Atma Infusionist NPC a small fee of 100 cruor to 'infuse' them with one of their atmas of their choice, gaining the Atma status effect. This status effect gives a very powerful status enhancement dependent on what atma was infused. The Atma status stacks with itself up to three times—once per Lunar Abyssite the player has, and there are a total of three in the game. The same atma cannot be infused more than once at one time, however. Once infused, the Atma status lasts until the player talks to the infusionist again and asks them to remove it or the player leaves Abyssea. Unusually, Pets gain the full effect of all their masters infused atma automatically without need for a separate infusion. The atmas obtained from Abyssean monsters are: *Atma of the Lion *Atma of the Stout Arm *Atma of the Twin Claw *Atma of Allure *Atma of Eternity *Atma of the Heavens *Atma of the Baying Moon *Atma of the Ebon Hoof *Atma of Tremors *Atma of the Savage Tiger *Atma of the Voracious Violet *Atma of Cloak and Dagger *Atma of the Stormbird *Atma of the Noxious Fang *Atma of Vicissitude *Atma of the Beyond *Atma of Stormbreath *Atma of Gales *Atma of Thrashing Tendrils *Atma of the Drifter *Atma of the Stronghold *Atma of the Harvester *Atma of Dunes *Atma of the Cosmos *Atma of the Siren Shadow *Atma of the Impaler *Atma of the Adamantine *Atma of Calamity *Atma of the Claw *Atma of Baleful Bones *Atma of the Clawed Butterfly *Atma of the Desert Worm *Atma of the Undying *Atma of the Impregnable Tower *Atma of the Smoldering Sky *Atma of the Demonic Skewer *Atma of the Golden Claw *Atma of the Glutinous Ooze *Atma of the Lightning Beast *Atma of the Noxious Bloom *Atma of the Gnarled Horn *Atma of the Strangling Wind *Atma of the Deep Devourer *Atma of the Mounted Champion *Atma of the Razed Ruins *Atma of the Bludgeoning Brute *Atma of the Rapid Reptilian *Atma of the Winged Enigma *Atma of the Cradle *Atma of the Untouched *Atma of the Sanguine Scythe *Atma of the Tusked Terror *Atma of the Minikin Monstrosity *Atma of the Would-Be King *Atma of the Blinding Horn *Atma of the Demonic Lash *Atma of Apparitions *Atma of the Shimmering Shell *Atma of the Murky Miasma *Atma of the Avaricious Ape *Atma of the Merciless Matriarch *Atma of the Brother Wolf *Atma of the Earth Wyrm *Atma of the Ascending One *Atma of the Scorpion Queen *Atma of a Thousand Needles *Atma of the Burning Effigy *Atma of the Smiting Blow *Atma of the Lone Wolf *Atma of the Crimson Scale *Atma of the Scarlet Wing *Atma of the Raised Tail *Atma of the Sand Emperor *Atma of the Omnipotent *Atma of the War Lion *Atma of the Frozen Fetters *Atma of the Plaguebringer *Atma of the Shrieking One *Atma of the Holy Mountain *Atma of the Lake Lurker *Atma of the Crushing Cudgel *Atma of Purgatory *Atma of Blighted Breath *Atma of the Persistent Predator *Atma of the Stone God *Atma of the Sun Eater *Atma of the Despot *Atma of the Solitary One *Atma of the Winged Gloom *Atma of the Sea Daughter *Atma of the Hateful Stream *Atma of the Foe Flayer *Atma of the Endless Nightmare *Atma of the Sundering Slash *Atma of Entwined Serpents *Atma of the Horned Beast *Atma of Aquatic Ardor *Atma of the Fallen One *Atma of Fires and Flares *Atma of the Apocalypse The synthetic atmas are: *Atma of the Beast King *Atma of the Kirin *Atma of Hell's Guardian *Atma of Luminous Wings *Atma of the Dragon Rider *Atma of the Impenetrable *Atma of Alpha and Omega *Atma of the Ultimate *Atma of the Hybrid Beast *Atma of the Heir *Atma of the Hero *Atma of the Full Moon *Atma of Illusions *Atma of the Banisher *Atma of the Sellsword *Atma of a Future Fabulous *Atma of Camaraderie *Atma of the Truthseeker *Atma of the Azure Sky *Atma of Echoes *Atma of Dread *Atma of Ambition *Atma of the Dark Depths *Atma of the Zenith *Atma of Perfect Attendance *Atma of the Rescuer *Atma of Nightmares *Atma of the Einherjar *Atma of the Illuminator *Atma of the Bushin *Atma of the Ace Angler *Atma of the Master Crafter *Atma of Ingenuity *Atma of the Griffon's Claw *Atma of the Fetching Footpad *Atma of Undying Loyalty *Atma of Royal Lineage *Atma of the Shattering Star *Atma of the Cobra Commander *Atma of Roaring Laughter *Atma of the Dark Blade *Atma of the Ducal Guard *Atma of Harmony *Atma of Revelations *Atma of the Savior The most popular atma include: *Atma of the Apocalypse, gained from defeating Shinryu, is popular with all jobs because it offers Auto-Reraise, giving virtual immortality. The Triple Attack and Quick Magic are nice too. *Atma of the Razed Ruins raises Critical Hit rate and damage as well as giving a terrific +50 to DEX (raising Accuracy and further boosting Critical Hit Rate). Probably the single biggest permanent boost to melee damage. *Atma of the Voracious Violet also offers terrific bonuses for fighting characters: +50 STR, Double Attack, and 2 TP/Tick Regain. *Atma of the Gnarled Horn also offers a good bonus to Critical Hit Rate, and the best AGI bonus (+50) and even Counter. *Atma of the Minikin Monstrosity is a must-have for all mages in Abyssea, as it gives a whopping 10 MP/tick Refresh. Black Mages will also benefit as well from a terrific +50 INT and even a hefty chunk of Enmity. *Atma of the Beyond is a must-have for Black Mages in Abyssea, as it not only boosts Magic Attack Bonus by +30 but it then offers another +30 to Ice elemental magic attack on top of that—and ice magic is already one of the two most useful attacking elements. Etymology Trivia *The "Atma of the Blue Crab" isn't actually an atma at all, but a euphemism for a banned third party tool named Clipper (the atma name is a reference to the monster of the same name as the program). *Before being nerfed by Square Enix, atmas made it possible to stack enough—Damage Taken effects onto a pet to make it invincible. Most monsters in Abyssea could be killed by a lone Beastmaster and their pet this way, although it took a very long time in some cases. *Atmacite is very similar to atma, also being key items that are described as crystalline agglomerations of soul energies won from mighty extradimensional Notorious Monsters that can be 'infused' by an NPC but requires cruor and only functions in conjunction with an extradimensional phenomena. Category:Gameplay in Final Fantasy XI Category:Items in Final Fantasy XI Category:Status effects in Final Fantasy XI Category:Key items Category:Positive status effects